The Changster Chronicles: Permission
by SuperAzn
Summary: After coming home from school, Mike has to get his parents to sign the slip saying that he could be in McKinley High's production of Rocky Horror..  Part of the Changster Chronicles. Before you say anything though.. I don't speak Chinese...


**Title**: Permission  
**Rating: **G**  
Ships: **None**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters nor do I own Glee or any songs that are being used in this or any future fics I make.  
**Author's Note: **This is one of the many installments of the Changster Chronicles. :) It's takes place DURING 2x05 The Rocky Horror Glee Show.**  
Summary: **After coming home from school, Mike has to get his parents to sign the slip saying that he could be in McKinley High's production of Rocky Horror..

_The Rocky Horror Show. _That was what was going through Mike's mind as he was driving home. He knew that his father would be a bit skeptic about it. And he was afraid to even let his mother know about it. So he thought it would be best to try to keep it a secret from them. Luckily, Tina was in the car with him. He was hoping that she would go to his house but she needed to go home because she had to do a project for French. French…he never really understood why she would take French but she decided on that before they even started going to McKinley High. And he knew that she chose French. Pulling up to Tina's house, he smiled. "See you later," he said, as he kissed her before she got out of the car. "Bye…" Tina said, return as she watched Mike begin to pull out of the drive way and back to his house.

Now that he was alone in the car, he had to think of a way to tell his parents that he wouldn't be home early for almost every single day of the week. He had to think of something. As he walked into his house, he saw his father already home and he shook his head. Mike quietly tried to go up the stairs when he heard his father say something to him. "Michael…" Henry said. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back and started to walk back towards the living room, where his father was sitting and reading the newspaper. Henry's face was still behind the paper but he still spoke to his son. "Why are you late today?" he asked.

Mike's eyes widened. From what he recalled, he has never been asked why he was late by his father unless there was an important event that he was being forced to go to. "I was with Tina…" he said. "…and the rest of the Glee club." The second half may have been somewhat of a lie but he didn't want his father knowing that he was with Tina alone. His mother would have freaked out if she were to find out about it.

Henry turned a page. "Ahh…" he said. A ringtone that sounded as if it were a patient calling started playing and Mike began to walk up the stairs. But then saw his mother. "_Might as well get her to sign the form…_" he thought to himself. Sitting on the top stair, he took out the form and filled out a majority of the fields…all except the parental signature. Looking to see if his father was still on the phone and saw that he was, Mike quietly went to the kitchen to see his mother was there. As he entered, he saw that Shui-ya, his mom, was watching a Chinese soap opera on the kitchen watching Meteor Garden. He never understood why she would watch such a sad show, but he walked up to her anyway. "妈妈，你能签署这个吗？" he asked. Knowing that her had to assure that he wasn't in trouble, he had to add, "这对学校，不要担心，我不会有麻烦。" He handed her the paper and just as she was about to sign.

His father walked in and took the paper to see what it was. "The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" he asked. "Is that the musical for this year?" As Henry looked over the paper, he told his wife that the show itself would have some suggestive material. Henry then looked at Mike. "Michael, before we sign this, we would like to read the script," he said. This was something that Mike didn't want to hear at all. Reluctantly, he took the script out of his backpack and gave to his parents. Exactly a minute after they turned the first page of the script, they looked at him and said, "No!" Mike's mouth gaped opened. "What? Why?" he asked. The Chinese teenager had a look of disappointment in his eyes. Shui-ya looked at him and then left the kitchen as Henry began to explain to him why they refused.

"It said that you would be playing a transvestite in the musical," he explained. "And did you know about this?" Mike nodded, trying as hard as possible to avoid making eye contact with his father. "Michael, we can't have our family's honor and reputation be put on the line. And your mother definitely doesn't approve of this. So I'm sorry but we're going to have to tell you that you can't be in this musical. If you are one of the other roles, then that's fine. But if you're going to be playing this… Dr. Frank-n-Furter, your mother and I will not allow you to be in it." Knowing that it was his parents' final decision, although he was angry as well, he took the paper back and went up to his room. He was going to have to tell Mr. Schuester about his parents not letting him be in the musical the next day. And he had his heart set out to playing Dr. Frank-n-Furter too. Sighing, he went on his computer and signed into facebook, changing his status to "is pissed that my parents refused to sign the slip." A moment later he got a Facebook IM from Tina.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: What happened?

**Mike Chang**: My parents refused to sign the slip so I could be Dr. Frank-n-Furter. And I can't figure out how to tell Schue tomorrow.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Was there any particular reason why they wouldn't let you play him or even be in the show?

**Mike Chang**: Oh they'd let me be in the show… they just don't like that I would be playing a transvestite. :(

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: That sucks, bb.

**Mike Chang**: So how is your French project going?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Pas mal.

**Mike Chang**: What?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: It means "not bad." I just have to finish writing my oral presentation for it and I'm done.

**Mike Chang**: Would you want an audience to practice on?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Yes. Come over in two hours? My parents wouldn't mind you staying for dinner anyway.

**Mike Chang**: Alright. I'll be there probably a little early. I still have to do my chemistry homework.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Chem? Don't we already have chemistry down?

**Mike Chang**: lol! Not that kind of chemistry, babe. I'll see you in two hours.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: 3

Mike signed off facebook and got his chemistry book out of his bag and started to work on it. At least when he sees Tina later, she would be able to help him think of a way to tell Mr. Schue.


End file.
